Dream Big
by DeathDaisy2
Summary: Moving to LA was a huge step.
1. Chapter 1

**Co written with QueenLatifeh**

 **Date written: 4 . 2 . 2012**

* * *

Moving away from LA was going to be hard.

I'll miss the beach..i'll miss the sand, the sun..Even those Annoying birds.

But, the time has come to prove that I'm not just a Barbie giving Advice, time to move on, time to prove myself.

All the way across the country. New York, hope your ready. All for a better job offer and a chance to build up reputation.

And with that, I grabbed my zebra print suit case and walked the final steps towards the airport in my 6 inch pink heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Maryse's pink peep toe pumps clicked against the ground when she was dropped off in front of the tall deep orange apartment building.

"Hi there!" The brown haired door man exclaimed as he opened the door for her.

"Oh you must be the new mover," He said smiling. "Word spreads fast around here." He added.

"Uhm, thanks," She looked at his name plate. "Zack, do you know where apartment 109 is?" Maryse said fixing her pink halter top.

"Do I know? Do I know? Are you serious bro? Of course I know! Right this way. What's your name again?" He asked enthusiastically, holding onto Maryse's two pink zebra print suit cases.

Maryse raised one perfect eyebrow at him before shrugging. "Maryse Ouellet."

After all, she was moving in.

He walked her towards the Elevator pressing the button. "Welcome, Maryse, to our Apartment building! If you need anything, I have the loft apartment."

Maryse rolled her eyes. "So you live here?"

"I own the place!" He flashed a smile as the elevator doors opened.

Maryse pulled out her phone, clicking away texts to Ted, her boyfriend.

 _'Hey, how are you? I'll call you later, just wanted to give you a heads up!  
–xo Maryse_'

Zack set down the luggage. "Well, here's your room."

"Uhm, how will I get in?" She asked, giving him an obvious, you have the keys, Look.

"Oh!" Zack fiddled with his keys, finding the right one. He fit it through the hole and made it click, opening it.

"Thanks." Maryse said, walking in and taking her own luggage.

"You know it!" Zack said, fist-pumping his way down to the lobby.

Maryse looked around her new apartment. It was big enough, and would do. It was clean and had a great view. But something was a bit off… to clean, too..used

Mike walked out of the washroom in only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Maryse shrieked, covering her eyes.

Mike jumped, holding onto the towel for extra support so it wouldn't fall.

"Who are you?!" Maryse screamed.

"Uhm, who are you?!" Mike asked.

"I asked first!"

"I'm Mike Mizanin, I live here!"

"What? No you don't! I'm Maryse Ouellet, and I live here!"

Mike walked back to the washroom, closing it behind him. "Oh that's right, you're that new girl. Just moved in?"

Maryse groaned. "Do not tell me I have to share an apartment with you."

Mike walked back out dressed in black shorts.

"Okay, I won't tell you." He said with a shrug, walking into the kitchen and pulling the fridge open.

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Well don't try anything with me."

"Extra key is under the plant. Don't ask." He added, pulling out a bag of pretzels.

Maryse walked into a corner, pulling out her phone. She dialled the familiar  
number, putting the cell to her ear.

"Hello?" Ted asked on the other end.

"Hey babe! How are you?" Maryse asked.

"Oh Maryse!" He said, his voice sugary sweet. "I'm fantastic, now! So how have you been?"

"Oh I'm good. Just wanted to let you know I got a new job offering… and now I'm here! In New York!"

"What?!" Ted asked, shocked. "Why didn't you tell me before?!"

Maryse's grin turned into a small smile. "I wanted to surprise you…"

"Okay well then call me tomorrow." Ted ordered, hanging up. Maryse scowled, shutting her phone.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" Mike asked, a mouth full of pretzels.

Maryse scrunched up her nose. "Gross! And yes, he is."

Mike nodded, pointing to his room before walking there.

Maryse sighed, taking her luggage to the room across from Mike's. She opened the door slowly.

"Oh. My. God." She said, face-palming. "You've got to be kidding me."

The room was a dull green colour, with only a grey bed in the corner, and a dresser by the closet on the other end of the room. She stepped in, taking slow steps to the bed. She took a seat on it. She groaned, it was so uncomfortable!

"Okay… Okay… I can handle this." She said to herself, pulling out her phone and making arrangements for redecoration.

"Okay, what's all this noi-" Mike stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the familiar furniture go out the apartment.

Maryse stood there, guiding a pair of big guys who were holding up a white-wood canopy bed.

"Lower, lower, right ugh! Right not left! Don't bump it with the door frame! _Idiot_!" She said throwing her hands in the air when they set the bed and left.

"Really? Really?" Mike said, raising his eyebrow.

"Well duh! No way was that hideous green room going to be mine." She stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what did you do to it?" He shot her an annoyed look.

"Oh nothing, just painted it light cotton candy pink, added new furnish, oh and got a new fluffy carpet!" She marked off on her perfectly polished fingers.

Mike stood there. How could all that happen in under an hour? Muttering something about super speed, he went back into his room, as Maryse walked towards her new room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Aladdin!" Maryse growled, impatiently pounding the bathroom door.

"Aladdin?" Mike asked on the other side of the door.

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Mike Aladdin. You said that was your name!"

Mike chuckled, and the sound of a razor started inside the bathroom. "It's Mike Mizanin honey."

"Whatever! I'm gonna be late!"

Mike whistled, taking his time. Maryse, frustrated, barged in, pushing Mike out.  
"Hey!" Mike said, trying to get back in.

"I need this more than you do!" Maryse slammed the door in his face, opening her make-up bag and applying it. When she was finished, she walked out, going into the kitchen.

She and Mike both reached for the same cabinet.

"What do you want?" Mike asked, bumping her aside.

"A bowl, for cereal!" Maryse said, pushing Mike's arm.

Mike pointed to the cabinet next to the one his hand was on. "That's where the bowls are, this's where the pots and pans are."

Maryse glared at Mike, pulling out a bowl and taking out cereal and milk. Mike started cooking eggs in a pan.

"Need a ride to work?" Mike asked, slipping toast into the toaster.

"Uhm, no thank you. I'm already late."

"Fine." Mike said, angrily going back to cooking his eggs.

Maryse quickly finished her cereal, rinsing the bowl and spoon before putting it in the dishwasher. She took a sniff in the air. "What's that smell? Smells like something-" Maryse turned and gasped. "FIRE!"

Mike grabbed an extinguisher on the side and sprayed the toaster.

When the fire died down, Mike smiled a little and shrugged. "Guess 5 was too high."  
"You think?" Maryse retorted, rolling her eyes.

Maryse adjusted her white button down shirt and pink pencil skirt as she fluffed her hair.

Mike had headed out minutes before shouting something about forgetting to lockup. Maryse rolled her eyes at his remark.

She grabbed her purse and locked the door, slipping the key into the bag, and pressing the button on the elevator.

A door un-bolted as blond walked out and headed to the elevator.

"can you hold it?" she asked as Maryse nodded and pressed the button that keeps it open.

"morning" Maryse said,

" morning, I haven't seen you around here before" she raised an eyebrow.

"yeah I'm new, Maryse"

The blond gave Maryse a look over, "Kelly"

The elevator doors opened as Kelly walked out, ignoring zack's 'Good Morning' as she went.

"morning Maryse!" he said, ignoring the fact that Kelly just killed him with her eyes.

"morning Zack, could u stop a cab or something?"

"sure! There is the apartment driver, or so we call him since he stays parked in front of the building every single day!" he said, taking off with Maryse.

"here!"

"thanks"

"take care! Spike your hair!" he shouted, adjusting his orange shades.

Maryse rolled her eyes as she told the driver the address.

"Cobra!" the driver, Santino, yelled before pressing the breaks.

Maryse knew better this time and held onto the seat ,before she goes flying again.

"sooo, I don't think I ever saw you come out of that eh building befo" he said in his heavily accented English.

"does everybody know that?"

"of course! ziz building is practically made ub with tight knit groups!" Santino exclaimed

Maryse rolled her eyes "of course they are, what that thing..on your arm?"

Santino spun around, holding the green thing on his arm out, then shaping it as a puppet.

"a puppet? Keep your eyes on the road!" Maryse yelped

The car shifter to the other lane, with cars honking and dashing by.

"why would I do dat?! This is the COBRA!" making attack like gestures. The car shifter back to the normal lane just as Santino spun back

"see nothing so worry about eh?" he put the radio on some Italian opera and began singing along.

Maryse walked through the automatic doors, running her fingers through her hair. She couldn't help but smile. She pushed the up arrow on the elevator, and the doors opened 10 seconds later. Maryse walked in with the only other person in there.

The girl had long wavy brown hair. She was pretty tall too, around as tall as Maryse.

"Hi," the girl said, turning to Maryse. "I'm Eve. You are...?"

"Maryse. I'm going to be working in the Advice Column."

"Oh that's right! I heard someone was coming in to take Trish's place." Eve said, realization hitting.

"Yeah, well, this is my stop." Maryse said, waving a goodbye to Eve as she walked out of the elevator. She walked down the corridors to Ted's office, and knocked.

There was a light groan, then Ted's voice saying, "just a minute!"

The door opened, and a red head walked out, straightening her shirt. She smiled at Maryse then passed her, and went into one of the many booths.

Ted came to the door, running his hand through his hair.

"What was that?" Maryse asked, more than suspicious.

"What? That girl?" Ted asked. Maryse nodded. "That girl means nothing. You are the one for me Maryse, stop being so paranoid."

Ted stepped outside, shutting the door behind him carefully, as to make sure Maryse can't see what's inside. "Come on, I'll show you to your work space."

Maryse followed Ted to an office.

"This is where you will work, and this woman," Ted said, pointing to that same red head girl. She was standing outside of Maryse's office, sitting in her own desk. "This is Maria, your assistant."

Maria stuck out her hand, and Maryse shook it.

"Hello." Maria said, cocking her head to the side.

"Hi." Maryse said. Ted coughed, turning around.

"I've gotta get back to work. Just answer the e-mails, okay?" Ted called, turning around and walking away. "If you need help, call Maria."

Maryse gave Maria a small smile as the girl seemed to fake smiled at her, walking into the office, which totally needed a makeover, closing the door behind her. She sat down at her computer, getting started on the e-mails.

.


	4. Chapter 4

The company car stopped in front of the apartment building, dropping Maryse off.

Ted was too 'busy' to do so.

Maryse sighed, remembering the awful lunch they had. Maria just had to come along.

The platinum blond rolled her eyes, walking up the steps.

Zack waved, continuing to play his air guitar.

Maryse face palmed, continuing her way, to the elevator, super drained,

"how was work" Mike asked as soon as the door opened, not minding the chips in his mouth.

Maryse stood there for a split second, questioning if everything was worth it.

Then she shook it off with a face palm walking her way to her room.

She changed into a pair of shorts and hot pink tank-top, before getting back out, plopping on the white sofa.

"what bad day?" Mike questioned,

"nah" Maryse shrugged, "it was okay, yours"

"it was awesome" Mike beamed, eating more chips,

"stop with the chips, dinner's up soon" Maryse rolled her eyes,

"yes mother" he rolled his own blue's, throwing the bag to the trash, missing,

Maryse snorted,

"what's for dinner?" Mike questioned

"I don't do cooking" the French Canadian stated,

"gee" Mike muttered, rolling his eyes, "well I'll just.."

"no. no more fires" Maryse stated,

"gash, I was just going to say order" Mike rolled his eyes,

Maryse poked her tongue in her cheek.

. . .

Moments later, Mike had already ordered from 'Snackdown!' a place right around the corner according to the said man.

The door dinged, as Mike opened the door,

"hey man" a taller, more muscular man said, giving Mike one of those 'man-hugs'.

"john" Mike said, opening the door more, "Eve and Kelly" he said, hugging the two woman,

"we kind of tackled the Snackdown guy from down stairs" Eve said, holding up the delivery bag,

"let me guess, you order too?" Mike said, with a knowing look,

"of course," john said "maybe interduse us?" he said, glancing at Maryse,

"sure, Kelly, eve, John, this is Maryse, Maryse, those are"

"I met you two before" Maryse answered,

"oh yeah, from the elevator right?" Eve answered, standing next the blond,

"yeah" Maryse said in her heavily accented English.

"this morning, right?" Kelly said, nodding her head,

"well, that makes it easier," Mike said, slinging his arm around Kelly,

"lets eat" John said angrily, setting up with Eve on the glass kitchen table.

The kitchen was with the living room, with only a kitchen isle slash bar set up. The group sat along the table, talking mostly.

Maryse was animatedly talking with eve, whom john had his arm around,

"you're dating?" Maryse said,

"yep, 3 month, going steady" Eve said, pulling out three fingers,

"you're such a cute couple" she said, finishing up her fries,

"aren't they? People could see it from miles away except those two" Mike said, drinking his Pepsi.

"help us the single ones" Kelly said

"I've got my boyfriend thank you" Maryse said, raising her hands remembering Ted, something was wrong with him…

"oh really?" Kelly arched a blond eyebrow,

"yes" Maryse said, rolling her eyes.

. . .

Eve and john where at the sink, while Maryse and Kelly where cleaning up.

Mike at the bathroom.

"if you even try going after Mike" Kelly threatened, dropping the good girl act,

"huh?"

"he's mine. Don't get you're thither hands on him." She narrowed her eyes,

"Believe me Hun, I wouldn't even if I wanted to" Maryse pulled a face,

"I can see what's between you too. And you live together..if anything happens to my Mike" she threatened, "bad things are to happen" she seethed,

Just that moment Mike emerged,

"Mike" Kelly said enthusiastically, totally changing her demeanor.

Maryse poked her tongue in her cheek.

If things are going down like this, if Kelly even trys threatening Maryse again..

Bad things are to happen.

"relax Maryse, you're killing the box" Mike stated,

Maryse gave a smile, throwing it in the trash can.


	5. Chapter 5

"so my column is going down with a photo-shoot?" the platinum blond questioned.

We are currently at the magazine. In a conference room to be exact.

"yes" Trish nodded.

Trish was now the editor of the magazine. With Maryse now filling her previous place.

"It would help readers…cope to Trish not writing anymore" one of Trish's secretaries said, flipping her brown hair,

"down there Micki" Trish rolled her eyes, "but yeah, pretty much so."

"sure, I'll do it" Maryse said with a smirk.

One thing the platinum blonde loves; Modeling.

She did it back in L.A. participating in many runway shows, in her father's runway shows.

Trish then dismissed then fro the oval room, each scattering to do their thing.

Maryse chatted with Gail Kim, who's responsible for the fashion part of the magazine, on the way of getting to the 'lunch room'.

"they say Ted's getting' some on the side" the shorter woman stated, heating up water.

The room was pretty large, with colorful pieces of furnish scattered everywhere.

"oh really?" the platinum blond raised an eyebrow,

"yeah" the dark haired twin answered, a few spaces away.

"me and brie heard that rumor two" the other twin said nodding

Maryse bit her lip, taking a long sip of her Nescafe

. . .

Maryse knocked on Ted's door, twisting the knob before entering the room.

"bonjour" she said, running a hand through her hair,

"oh, Maryse," he said, looking up at her, wipping his eyes,

"ted" she said in a soft tone "babe, I haven't seen you since I came here" she pouted,

"I know, hun, but I'm busy"

Maryse bit her lip, leaning against the desk, getting down the ted's line of sight, "don't I get a kiss?" she pouted,

"'Ryse, please, we're at work" he said, standing up,

"people say you're cheating on me" she stated,

That got his attention,

"Maryse, you'd believe that love?" he said, turning around the desk, standing right in front of her.

He placed his two hands on her shoulder's, making her turn to look at him.

He stroked her face with his thumb.

"you're the only one for me Maryse, don't let rumors get in your head." he stated, kissing her on the forehead,

She nodded, making her way out.

Ted let out a breathe, as the blond closed the door behind her.

He ran a hand over his head, flipping out his phone texting.

'almost got caught, we need to lay low – Ted'

. . .

"common, come over" eve said pouting,

"okay okay!" Maryse laughed, as the two left the elevator,

Eve made Maryse hold her coffee and bag, as she searched frantically for the apartment key,

"you need to be more organized" the blond laughed at the brunette's victorious look as she held out the key.

"psh, yeah" she poked her tongue out.

Maryse laughed, entering the brightly colored apartment,

"yellow?" Maryse raised an eyebrow,

"blame zack" Eve stressed

"speaking of Zack, he seems to have crush on you" the blond winked,

"gosh" eve buried her head in a pillow, "he never gets the hint!"she sighed,

"awe, but you and john make an adorable couple,"

"don't we" eve laughed, "he lives right next door" she added,

"really?"

"yeah, this floor is you and Mike, me and Kelly, and john" the brunette laughed,

"have Kelly and Mike dated before?" Maryse asked, biting her lip, remembering 'kelly's lethal talk off'

"is it that obvious?" eve stated, shaking her head, "the two have been friend in high school, went to the same collage, hooked up, Mike broke up with barbie, stated they are better as best friends yada yada yada" eve trailed off, leaving to make some pop-corn,

'so they did date' Maryse thought, she didn't know why she raised the question in the first place. But it seemed to explain why Kelly's bent to get back together.

The French - Canadian sighed, mumbling something about 'Their Drama!'


	6. Chapter 6

Its been a week since Maryse moved in the apartment from another universe, since she began working in the magazine.

A week since ted's been acting weird. Insisting to be all 'professional' during work, zero public affections. he's been to busy for dates. Always hanging out with his friends. And having meetings.

Maryse sighed, before getting dressed in a sexy pink dress, adding strappy silver heels and her purse, then digging into her jewelry box.

She walked out of the room, straight to the kitchen, plopping on the bar-like stool.

"ooh, someone looks hot today" Mike through over his shoulder, cooking some eggs,

"someone decided to be a cook today," she stated, motioning to the eggs.

"if you want some, just ask" he rolled his eyes, waggling his eyebrows,

Maryse laughed, bumping him aside grabbing on of her 'healthy' sandwiches from the fridge. She poked his side before moving out, plopping on the high stool

"hey!" Mike said, rolling his eyes,

Maryse stifled a laugh, biting her sandwich.

. . .

Maryse climbed into John's slick black car, sitting in the backseat with eve,

Since they found out all three of them work in the same building..

Eve with her dance studio, ECD, believe it or not, she was a highly skilled dance instructor.

And of course, Maryse on the magazine floor, with John at the gym floor. Being the all mighty trainer that he is. Or at least the all mighty trainer his muscles showed he was.

He seriously lifted both eve and Maryse, barley breaking a sweat.

"next stop," john stated, stopping to get donuts.

Maryse and eve rolled there eyes, mumbling something sugar and carbs.

John shot back at eve that he knew exactly the exercise that would make them burn it off.

Eve flamed bright red.

Maryse wished the old sensitive Ted to be back.

. . .

"what?" the French-Canadian stated,

"we want you, to decorate, and handle everything about our three-night events" ted said again. "it's a huge honor of them even thinking of handing things over to you Maryse," he added, his blue eyes staring right into her.

"well..uh…sure, I'll do it" Maryse agree'd.

Ted smiled.

Unknown to her, Ted had other plans.

Like this, Maryse would be too busy to even notice anything around her. Keeping her busy had been key to his, and maria's plan.

. . .


End file.
